This disclosure relates to laminate composites. Laminate composites include fiber-reinforced layers that are bonded together. For example, fiber-reinforced polymer matrix composites can be fabricated by stacking pre-impregnated fiber plies on one another and then consolidating the stack under heat and pressure to cure the polymer and shape the plies to a desired geometry.